Embodiments of the present application generally relate to separable electrical connectors. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present application relate to angled loadbreak bushings.
Loadbreak bushings, including, for example, loadbreak bushings used in conjunction with transformers, among other electrical equipment, generally are electrically coupled to a bushing well of the transformer. Additionally, loadbreak bushings are also configured for electrical coupling to an electrical connector, such as, for example, a loadbreak connector, that is coupled to a power cable. In at least some situations, the coupling, or decoupling of a physical connection between the loadbreak bushing and the loadbreak connector and/or bushing well can facilitate, or otherwise contribute to, the occurrence of relatively dangerous flashover.
For example, when a loadbreak bushing is received into a cavity of a loadbreak connector that is operably connected to a power cable, the loadbreak bushing can displace a volume of air that was in at least a portion of the cavity that is now being occupied by the loadbreak bushing. The loadbreak connector and/or loadbreak bushing can also be configured to facilitate the formation of a seal, such as, for example, a dust or moisture seal, between the loadbreak connector and the loadbreak bushing. Thus, in the event the loadbreak connector is to be disassembled from the loadbreak insert, the initial displacement of the loadbreak connector relative to the loadbreak insert can result in an increase in air volume in the cavity. However, while the volume of air in the cavity may increase, the seal between the loadbreak connector and loadbreak insert may limit the flow of air into the cavity, thereby decreasing the pressure within the cavity, which can thereby decrease the dielectric strength of the air in the cavity, and in more specifically, decrease the dielectric strength of the air along an interface between the bushing insert and the power cable elbow to ground. In at least certain situations, such a decrease in the dielectric strength of the air can at least contribute to the occurrence of flashover.
Further, traditionally, loadbreak inserts have a generally linear configuration. More specifically, traditionally, loadbreak inserts are configured such that the portion of the loadbreak insert that is coupled to the bushing well is generally linearly aligned with the portion of the loadbreak insert that is coupled to the loadbreak connector. As a consequence, often during installation and disassembly involving such loadbreak inserts and loadbreak connectors, a worker is required to stand in direct line with the transformer load point and/or directly in front or above the transformer application. However, such direct, in-line positioning of the worker can be associated with safety concerns, including, for example, concerns for the safety of the worker relating to occurrence of flashover. Additionally, such linear alignment of the loadbreak insert can result in the worker engaging the loadbreak insert or mating electrical components at positions that are ergonomically deficient.